Firefly
by mattressdemon
Summary: Captain Anderson added me to his crew this year. I can say there is no greater honor than working with him. He's damn near legendary in my books. There's a rumor he was considered for Spectre status, which is above and beyond anything any other human has done for us. I hope to learn a lot from him. (Rating will rise in the future.)
1. Page 403

Nihlus has been following me. I'm surprised a Spectre would be so obvious. Every time I turn around, he's there. He's an attractive Turian, but I'd bet a whole hog's ass that he wasn't following me for the view. It makes this whole "shake down run" garbage stink to high hell. Anderson won't look me in the eye. He always does. He's transparent when he lies.

No amount of dope from Joker makes it easier to digest, either. He shouldn't parade his suspicions so openly, but I learn new things about him every day. Like his favorite kind of porn. That was an unfortunate day. I act completely and utterly professional with absolutely everyone, but it was impossible to disagree with Joker's thoughts. He's not wrong.

I met Kaidan earlier when he was added to the Normandy crew. I'd heard about him before the mission; we'd exchanged coms back and forth. Pleasantries. He's much more personable in… person. His letters come across too crisp and professional for how I like to get to know the crew, but I knew to get the commander promotion meant I needed to command respect. Kaidan's good looking, too. Something about his face. I can see his kindness. And damn, what a voice. A good voice gets me going. I just like to appreciate people, okay? People are one of only two things I'm good at. The other is my sniper rifle.

Anderson handpicked everyone for this mission. I'd worked with him before, many times, and he officially added me to his crew a few years back. Back on Earth, I think my uncle would be proud if he knew. We don't speak anymore, but he did his best by me, even if it was little.

I need to go check in with Joker on the bridge. We have to be getting close to Eden Prime


	2. Vid Log 468

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Commander Shepard is standing by a wounded Turian. He's mean looking, and I know I've seen him before. His name is on the tip of my tongue, as the humans say. I check my references real fast to confirm the suspicion – his name's Nihlus Kryik. A Turian spectre. Whoever wounded him is out of the frame. If the table didn't look so damn flappable, maybe I wouldn't want to trash it./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Are you alright? How bad is the injury?"/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""I'm fine. The gunshot barely nicked me." His subvocals are annoyed. He was never known for keeping his cool in a difficult situation. Especially if it's the betrayal he proposed to the Council. His own mentor tried to shoot him from the back in cold blood. Actions of a emcoward/em./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Shepard tries to help him up, but he brushes her off and stumbles up on his own. Shepard's upper lip curls over her teeth and her brows pull together over her eyes – her empurple/em eyes; I wonder if she's that transparent, or if she has something else on her mind./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""You're welcome. Hey – is someone there?" She cuts herself off to shout towards something off camera. It must be the dock worker in her report. They both begin to leave the frame to investigate, but not before Shepard looks back – locking eyes with the camera. Her brows rise and her thick lips part. I think she's relieved./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Am I overanalyzing?/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"This investigation is trashing me. Shepard's report indicated that a dock worker reported the name as Saren, and Nihlus' report confirms his own personal report, yet I have no damn evidence – real evidence that c-sec will accept – to indicate him. Saren's the Council's top agent, and it'd take more than words to revoke the powers that be./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="line-height: normal; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"I shove myself out of my chair and it swirls and swivels away helplessly, stopping only when it bumps my cubicle wall. I just barely hear it; I'm already gone./p  
/div 


End file.
